Three dimensional (3-D) imaging, or stereoscopy, is a technique used to create the illusion of depth in an image. In many cases, the stereoscopic effect of an image is created by providing a slightly different perspective of a particular image to each eye of a viewer. The slightly different left eye image and right eye image may present two perspectives of the same object, where the perspectives differ from each other in a manner similar to the perspectives that the viewer's eyes may naturally experience when directly viewing a three dimensional scene. For example, in a frame of a stereoscopic 3-D film or video, a corresponding left eye frame intended for the viewer's left eye may be filmed from a slightly different angle (representing a first perspective of the object) from the corresponding right eye frame intended for the viewer's right eye (representing a second perspective of the object). When the two frames are viewed simultaneously or nearly simultaneously, the difference between the left eye frame and the right eye frame provides a perceived depth to the objects in the frames, thereby presenting the combined frames in what appears as three dimensions.
In creating stereoscopic 3-D animation from 2-D animation, one approach to construct the left eye and right eye images necessary for a stereoscopic 3-D effect is to first create a virtual 3-D environment consisting of a computer-based virtual model of the 2-D image, which may or may not include unique virtual models of specific objects in the image. These objects are positioned and animated in the virtual 3-D environment to match the position of the object(s) in the 2-D image when viewed through a virtual camera. For stereoscopic rendering, two virtual cameras are positioned with an offset between them (inter-axial) to simulate the left eye and right eye views of the viewer. Once positioned, the color information from each object in the original image is “cut out” (if necessary) and projected from a virtual projecting camera onto the virtual model of that object. This process is commonly referred to as projection mapping. The color information, when projected in this manner, presents itself along the front (camera facing) side of the object and also wraps around some portion of the front sides of the object. Specifically, any pixel position where the virtual model is visible to the projection camera will display a color that matches the color of the projected 2-D image at that pixel location. Depending on the algorithm used, there may be some stretching or streaking of the pixel color as a virtual model bends toward or away from the camera at extreme angles from perpendicular, but this is generally not perceived by a virtual camera positioned with sufficiently small offset to either side of the projecting camera.
Using this projection-mapped model in the virtual 3-D environment, the left eye and right eye virtual cameras will capture different perspectives of particular objects (representing the left eye and the right eye views) that can be rendered to generate left eye and right eye images for stereoscopic viewing. However, this technique to convert a 2-D image to a stereoscopic 3-D image has several drawbacks. First, creating a virtual 3-D environment with virtual models and cameras is a labor-intensive task requiring computer graphics software and artistic and/or technical talent specialized in the field of 3-D computer graphics. Second, with animated objects, the virtual model must alter over time (frame by frame) to match the movement and deformation of the object in the 2-D image. For the best results, the alteration of the model precisely matches the movement of the object(s) frame by frame. Camera movement may also be taken into account. This is a time consuming task requiring advanced tracking and significant manual labor. In addition, this requires that the 2-D image be recreated almost entirely in a virtual 3-D environment, which also requires significant manual labor, as it implies effectively recreating the entire movie with 3-D objects, backgrounds and cameras.